


Winter Haze

by Cosmic_Myths



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: DanPlan, actuallyoddplan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Winter, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Myths/pseuds/Cosmic_Myths
Summary: Stephen tries to ignore the flutter in his chest every time he sees Hosuh
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng
Series: drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721431
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Winter Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gloves and Masked  
> Pairing: Stosuh(Stephen x Hosuh)  
> Characters: Stephen and Hosuh  
> Fandom: ActuallyOddPlan AU
> 
> I know Hosuh and Ivu are together(and they're so wholesome omg), but I wrote this a while back and have only now decided to post it.

Snowflakes float down to the snow-covered pavement. Every now and then, some fall into Hosuh’s eyelashes. Whenever this happens, he can’t help but laugh, his cheeks red from the cold. This only manages to make him look more angelic. His blue eyes seem to reflect each and every snowflake. He takes in the scenery around them with child-like wonder. 

Stephen does his best to ignore the flutter in his chest everytime he sees Hosuh. He can’t help but stare. Hosuh is more beautiful than any of the surrounding scenery. Stephen knows he shouldn’t think this way. He’s not one for sappy romance. Yet, he can’t help but want to make an exception for Hosuh. 

“Stephen? Are you listening?” 

Stephen realizes he’s been staring at Hosuh for too long. Hosuh looks at him with worry, causing Stephen to look away. His cheeks are red as well, though not entirely from the cold. He’s grateful he’s wearing a face-mask, otherwise his blush might become too apparent. 

“I’m fine,” Stephen mutters. 

Hosuh looks at him with doubt. His eyebrows scrunch up, and he takes a step closer to Stephen. He forgets the ground is frozen, and instead slips. He hits the ice with a thud and Stephen turns to him with a look of panic. 

“You should be more careful,” Stephen scolds. 

Despite everything, Stephen removes his left hand from the warmth of his pocket. Hosuh’s gloved hand gratefully takes Stephen’s hand, and gets up. He looks up at Stephen, and lets out a small giggle. Stephen scoffs and looks away. Hosuh can tell he’s smiling under his mask. 

“You’re the one who’s out here while you’re sick,” Hosuh says. 

Stephen shrugs his shoulders, refusing to admit he’s still sick. Hosuh rolls his eyes, before embracing Stephen. Stephen stiffens, but soon relaxes. Hosuh leans in, and kisses Stephen on the cheek. Stephen sputters and his face goes beat red. 

“We’ve been married for two months. You should really get used to affection.” 

Stephen mumbles a few words under his breath, before placing a kiss on Hosuh’s head. Hosuh smiles in contentment while Stephen just enjoys the moment. Hosuh smells like peppermint, a perfect match for the season. It’s fitting, Stephen thinks. Afterall, no one matches the word perfect more than Hosuh. At least in Stephen’s eyes.


End file.
